The entirely true love story of Rachel and Santana
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: Hey! It's pezberry week. All summaries will be at the top of each chapter. Rated M for language and references.
1. Inappropriate Flirting

AN: Hey it's Pezberry week, I love pezberry and I'm sick so I'm home all day. Gonna Pezberry it up. And consider changing my name to 'Fanatic FaPezBerry'.

00000

Prompt one: Inappropriate flirting

_'I wanna touch you with my ruler.' _

_'You look good in that skirt, you look better with it pushed up around your thighs.' _

_'If your left leg was Thanksgiving and your right leg was Christmas could I eat between the holidays?'_

_'NO! Come between the holidays.'_

Santana stared at her phone in annoyance and closed her eyes, this shit was getting down right ridiculous, she was finally going to give her virginity to her girlfriend and this was how Rachel decided to turn her on. With bad pick up lines. Quinn looked at her and then the phone shaking her head.

"She's gonna be a virgin forever."

Santana glared, "Leave her alone."

She had been with Rachel for six months, after 3 months of courting and they were finally on their way to the big one, as Rachel called it.

"Seriously, I mean she is sending you that. It's lame."

"Then you help her or shut up."

"I got this little sister."

"Step sister."

Quinn shrugged and got up from the lunch table swaggering across the cafeteria in her charcoal gray skinny jeans, a red flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off and unbuttoned showing her 'Jeremiah the frog' shirt, a pair of beat up Chuck Taylors, and her pink hair was was a jagged mess. Quinn's dad married Santana's mom six months ago, the same time Rachel and Santana started dating, and she had fallen into the role of big sister easily. She went up to Rachel's lunch table and stared at the collection of losers.

Finn Hudson, captain loser of the worse football team in the state, Blaine Anderson, young Mr. Rogers, and Joe Hart, the barefoot freak. She couldn't understand why Rachel hung out with these band of losers but that didn't matter.

"Berry, I heard you're gonna deflower my sister."

Rachel stared, "U-u-uh..."

"Hey, I don't give two shits. I'm just here to make sure you stop taking advice from Finnocence, gay hobbit, and teen Geico caveman." Quinn looked at them, "I'm gonna ask everyone to disperse."

When no one moved she quirked an eyebrow.

"That means move. Now." She watched them get up and wander off.

Rachel stared at her, "Quinn, while I appreciate your help, I think I can handle it."

"You know what?" Quinn sat down, straddling the bench, "I bet I could make your eyes roll so far back that you'll see yourself cum twice before it happens."

Rachel choked on her drink, spilling some down the front her shirt.

"Quinn..."

"See, that's how you use a pick up line. You wanna get in that skirt then you better step it up." Quinn stood up, "Owe, if you break her heart or do anything to hurt her, I'll break your nose right before you go on stage next week for regionals."

She smirked and walked out the cafeteria. Rachel put a hand to her chest and exhaled standing up tucking her phone in the pocket of her skinny jean shorts, that stopped above the knee, and fixed her white v-neck boyfriend shirt going across the cafeteria to Santana.

"Hi."

"Hi." Santana smiled standing up.

Rachel took her hand, "Are you excited for tonight?"

"A little bit." Santana looked at her, "Nervous too."

Rachel smiled, "I bet tonight will be perfect."

They walked to the choir room and Rachel sat down with Santana, who put her legs in Rachel's lap. Rachel stared at her legs thinking about what Quinn said, she bit her bottom lip. Rubbing her hand up and down her leg with Santana watching intently.

"Rae?"

"Santana?"

"Hmm?"

Rachel stopped her hand on Santana's thigh, "The things I will do to you tonight will go on forever and skies will weep will I finally part dripping thighs."

Santana leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"That's much better."

"Really into gladiators right now."

"Shh, stop talking. It ruins the moment."

Rachel beamed and kissed her again.

0000

Quinn walked into Santana's room the next morning and fell into the bed. Rachel hid under the blanket and Santana just stared.

"Get out Quinn."

"Whatever, seen it before. Got it in my room. Doing the walk of shame in 5 minutes. Any who, how was it?"

Rachel poked her head out, "Amazing. But get out. We're naked."

"Uh huh, do I need to kick her ass?"

Santana shook her head kicking Quinn into the floor, "Now scoot. You're cutting into cuddling time."

"Bitch." Quinn stood up, "Alright, I'm going to catch up with the parentals. Be safe kids. Though you can't knock her up because you don't have a penis. Hmm, see you later."

Quinn walked out closing the door.

Rachel looked at Santana, "Your sister is strange."

"Yes."

Santana snuggled into Rachel staring back at the TV.

"I have one more line."

Santana groaned, "What?"

"Sup baby, can I part your red sea?" Rachel smiled, "Get it? Cause you were a virgin?"

Santana pushed her out the bed and went to take a shower.

"Idiot."

00000

AN: Gonna explain this universe.

Quinn and Santana Lopez-Fabray are step sisters. Quinn is a year older than Santana, punk, genius, and just bad ass.

Rachel is best friends with Finn and Blaine. Joe is the new kid and Rachel collects him into her band of losers.

I'm gonna just rope all the prompts together. And just explain the connections at the top in my AN.


	2. Living together

Title: Living together

Summary: Santana and Rachel have graduated high school and are in New York living with Santana's big sister Quinn. It is not go well.

00000

Prompt two: Living Together

Quinn stood at the door, her fingers in her blond hair, as she stared at the girl fixing her own hair.

"I had fun Quinn."

"Yeah me too."

"I'll see you in class."

"Yep, later Tiffany."

"It's.."

Quinn opened the door wider pointing into the hallway.

"Allison."

The girl walked into the hall and Quinn closed the door. Santana and Rachel looked at her as she smirked and walked into her room. Rachel kissed the top of Santana's head.

"Wow."

"That's the third time this week. And it's Tuesday."

Santana nodded, "Some things never change."

"We need to have a house meeting."

Rachel stood up and Santana just stared. They had been living together less than a month and so far she was learning that Quinn and Rachel were not compatible.

"Quinn, when you finish your shower. We need to have a house meeting."

"No."

Rachel stomped her foot and crossed her arms going into the room. Santana sighed and looked back at the TV. She couldn't wait until they lived alone. She was almost certain that Quinn was going to kill Rachel or Rachel would kill Quinn. She didn't wanna be involved or go to a funeral. She preferred to just stay lying on her back on the couch, in her boy shorts and pink tank top, with a bowl of gummy bears, curtsey of Brittany. A monthly gift, an insane amount of gummy candy.

Quinn walked into the living room buttoning her ripped up jeans and pulling on her faded 'Jeremiah the frog' shirt. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her blond hair.

"Going out. I have a shit load of homework. Uh tell Rach I'll stop drinking her soy milk."

Santana looked at her, "Bring home some more."

Quinn kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Bye Rach!"

She slammed the door. Santana sighed and got off the couch walking into the room and straddled Rachel.

"Baby."

"No, she drinks my soy milk, she hooks up at all hours of the night, and she is just rude."

Santana nodded, "She's my sister."

"And you have nothing in common."

"Yet so much." Santana leaned down kissing her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Santana smirked and pulled the shirt over her head kissing Rachel deeply.

"Besides, she's gone and we can be as loud as we want."

Rachel smirked kissing her back, "I want you to wear pants in the kitchen."

"What?"

Rachel sat up kissing Santana's neck, "Pants in the kitchen. And add stuff to the list. I won't buy it because you text it to me. Put it on the list."

"Rachel..." Santana moaned.

She unhooked her bra, "And please close the shower curtain at all times."

"Baby..."

Rachel palmed her breast, "And I want..."

"Fuck. Me. Shut up Rachel. Jesus Christ!"

Rachel moved Santana off her and got up.

"Where are you going?"

Rachel glared, "To shut up!"

0000

Quinn walked into her room reading a text book with her glasses between her teeth. She stopped mid step when she saw Santana in her bed.

"Whatcha doin' shrimp toast?"

Santana glared, "Rachel's mad at me."

"What did you do?"

Santana explained, "And she's mad."

"Hell I'd be mad too. You don't talk your woman that way." Quinn sat at the desk.

Santana glared, "Says you."

"Look, I'm single as shit. You are not. Go suck it up and say sorry. And I bought the fucking soy milk. Now get. I gotta study."

Santana stood up and smacked her in the head walking out and then down the hall. She walked into the room and got into the bed with Rachel kissing her temple.

"Babe?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. "

"Uh huh"

"I am sorry. I made Quinn replace your milk."

Rachel stared, "Awh, did you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry bout what I said. I promise to add to the list, close the shower curtain, and I will wear shorts in the kitchen."

Rachel smiled and snuggled into her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

0000

AN: Big sister Quinn is my head cannon

And I am testing her for Pezberry week


	3. Nerd it up

Title: AU: Nerd!Santana and Popular!Rachel

Summary: Funny cause all this is AU. But Cool. So check it out, I'm tryna tie all these together so basically Santana is a nerd, with popular friends, like Brittany, and a very popular sister, Quinn, but she can't seem to catch a break with hotter than hell Rachel Berry.

Additional notes: Quinn thinks everyone is a loser that isn't her.

00000

Prompt three: AU: Nerd!Santana and Popular!Rachel

"And beauty whispers her name softly. The words escape thine lips, parted for the Heavens above. Beauty calls to her...beauty has a name. Her name.."

"Please stop."

"Stop what Trouty?"

Sam stared, "Look, I can't deal with it anymore. Stop with the poems, sonnets, and creepy staring. Just talk to her. She's not intimidating."

"She is."

Santana stared across the library at Rachel sitting on the table talking to Blaine and Finn. She didn't understand why Rachel hung out with those losers. Okay so they weren't losers, Finn was quarter back and Blaine was charming and it seemed like people just loved him. Rachel was a stunning goddess.

"Santana, just go talk to her."

Santana closed her book, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because study hall is over."

When the bell rang Santana stood up and Sam followed her out the library. Brittany ran up with a huge smile.

"Hi San, hey Sam. Guess what?"

"What?" They speak at once.

She grinned, "Quinn and I are back together. I have to go break up with Artie."

She ran down the hall at full speed. Santana watched and shared a look with Sam. Both of them were not surprised, Quinn and Brittany break up all the time and get back together.

"Even your sister has game."

Santana stared, "Almost step-sister. And it's Quinn."

"Yeah, but you've been living together 3 years and you're about to be related. Ask her for advice."

"I will when I see her."

"She's about to walk down here."

"How do you know?"

She looked up watching the halls part as Quinn walked through, staring straight ahead like she was alone. Her pink hair was covered by a beanie with tufts of hair poking through the holes. When she spotted Santana and Sam she walked over.

"Hey dorks."

"Quinn."

"Kaltxi."

Quinn stared, "What?"

"It's Na'vi for hello." Sam smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Right, nice change in clothes little sister."

"Our parents aren't married yet."

"What's the deal? Why are you dressed like this?"

She looked at Santana in her yellow short shorts, skin tight pink tank top, flip flops, and her hair was down.

Sam pointed, "She's the reason."

Quinn looked up watching Rachel walk down the hall, slowly heading toward them. She walked between Blaine and Finn.

"Oh the music nerd. Cool. Go talk to her about Pokemon or some lame shit."

"No, I can't talk to her..."

"Blah blah."

Quinn pushed Santana into Rachel and crossed her arms leaning against the locker. Sam watched Santana stand up straight and look at Rachel like she just seen a ghost.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Santana glared over at Quinn, "I tripped."

Rachel stared, "It's fine Santana, you look nice today."

"Thanks...you look nice everyday...uh I mean...everyday..."

Santana looked down and Sam looked at Quinn elbowing her. She sighed and pushed herself off the locker and walked over putting an arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Hey Berry, other two." She smirked, "Boys how about you give us a minute."

When the guys walked away Quinn straightened up moving her arm from around Santana and put her other arm out as Brittany walked up wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"We're gonna go so stuff, do your thing little sister."

Quinn walked away but stopped looking over her shoulder at Sam and he followed her quickly.

"See you in the caf."

Santana looked at Rachel and then stared at the ground.

"Santana?"

"So Rachel...I was wonder...tonight Sam and I are going to the old theater down town for the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy and uh Sam asked Kurt so I was wondering...maybe you wanted to go with me?"

"Sure."

"Oh...well maybe next time."

Santana turned and walked away kicking at the ground. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked up taking her hand.

"I said sure, now come to lunch with me."

Santana smiled, "Okay, brilliant."

"I saw Quinn push you by the way. Very smooth."

"I think it's a Fabray thing...thank God I'm still a Lopez."

"It's about time you asked me out." Rachel smiled, "I mean those anonymous poems you put in my locker are great but I would like to have one with your name on it."

Santana turned bright red. She would wish to be dead but she had a date with Rachel Freaking Berry so she could live through it.

000

AN: Enjoying this


	4. On top of the world

Title: Celebrity Couple

Summary: Santana and Rachel have it all, including the world eating out of their hands.

00000

Prompt three: Celebrity Couple

Santana walked through the parking lot with Rachel, holding her hand and yawning. Both girls had just woken up from sleeping on the tour bus. Rachel's show was done for now and Santana had just started her tour. Between being on the road with her 'Troubletones' and doing interviews both girls were extremely exhausted. Mostly Santana, she had been performing the night before. Rachel was exhausted, from being up all night with the girls celebrating.

Santana stretched, "So tired."

"I know baby."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist leaning into her as Santana held her closer.

"I told you that 'The Troubletones' would blow up over night."

Rachel shook her head, "Not over night. Mercedes went to LA first then she came back."

"Whatever." Santana kissed the top of her head.

Quinn walked up with her arms around Brittany's waist.

"There are a shit load of paps on the other side."

Brittany nodded. "I wanted to keep dancing but you know how Quinn is."

"I hate them all." Quinn nodded.

Santana shrugged, "Well I'm hungry. Should we get Cedes?"

"And disturb her and Puck? No way." Rachel leaned in closer.

They went around the building and the paps started snapping pictures immediately.

"Rachel berry, over your shoulder."

Rachel hid her face, "I just woke up."

"How about you Santana, smile for us."

Santana looked at them and flashed a grin, one of the paparazzi's tried to push threw and fell over.

"Bam mother fucker!" Quinn laughed pulling Brittany inside with her.

Rachel went over helping him up, "Are you okay?"

"Oh God...Rachel Berry."

"Babe, come on. I'm hungry. We'll see you guys later."

Santana pulled her inside and they sat down.

Quinn smiled, "Those guys love me."

"Not like I do."

"No one loves me like you baby,."

Quinn kissed Brittany.

Santana gagged, "My sister is whipped and my best friend is the reason."

"So are you, get vegan pancakes." Rachel smiled, "It's better for you." Rachel kissed her on the lips.

Santana nodded, "Sure thing baby."

"Whipped." Quinn muttered between kisses.

0000

Santana standing in front of the camera with a large grin on her face. They were in LA for the Fuse Awards, Mercedes and Brittany had vanished in the crowd, and they were a shoe in to win best new group.

"So Santana, I heard you were and the girls just added Europe to your list?"

Santana nodded, "Oh yeah. We're stoked."

"How does Rachel feel about it all?"

"It's kind of a surprise guy. Come on."

She smiled and lightly pushed his shoulder as Quinn ran up hugging her.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Rachel got nominated for her first Tony. Next week kiddo, she's gonna finally get it."

Quinn went running down the carpet and Santana face palmed.

"So, your tour starts the same day as the Tony's. What are you gonna do?"

"Shut up." Santana walked away.

0000

Rachel sat in the audience her heart pound and tears in her eyes. She was sure she was going to win and Santana was in another country. No one was there but Quinn and she loved her future sister-in-law but she wasn't Santana.

"Buck up Champ." Quinn put an arm around her.

Rachel stared at her, "Call me champ again and I'll bust you in the knee."

"I love you too."

Rachel looked at the stage as they started to open the envelope.

"And the winner is...RACHEL BERRY!"

Rachel looked like she was about to faint until Quinn jumped up cheering and wolf whistling.

"Get you ass up there Berry! Woooo!" Quinn stood in her seat, "That's my sister's woman!"

Maribel pulled Quinn by her head.

"Sit down!"

Rachel walked on the stage and hugged Kurt, kissing him on the cheek, then stood in front of the mic.

"Oh God...thank you for...I can't even...I have wanted this for so long. For my whole life. All my dreams have come true. Thanks you guy, my family, friends, fans, the amazing cast, and just everyone. Especially my amazing girlfriend, who can't be here because she's in Europe and I am proud of her, without her support I wouldn't have anything."

The crowd gasped and Rachel wiped her tears off her cheek quirking an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Are you guys surprised? I've been with Santana since forever."

"Has it been that long?"

Rachel turned around and stared at Santana smiling as she walked across the stage.

"Maybe we can make it longer." Santana walked up and dropped to one knee taking her hand, "You have your Tony, we have our dream home, and now I have a question. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel dropped her statue, "Oh shit...I mean yes,."

Santana put the ring on her finger and stood up kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you Rach."

0000

AN: Really having fun with this. Peberry week woo


	5. Epic Fail

Title: Subtlety Fail

Summary: We're gonna say this is before anyone knew about the relationship officially.

00000

Prompt four: Subtlety Fail

"I say we just let them know."

"Quinn, we're not doing it your way."

Quinn looked at Brittany, "But they're hogging our closet."

"And we can use another one."

Quinn pouted and kissed her deeply wrapping her arms Brittany watching as Rachel walked out the closet, fixing her shirt, and a few seconds later Santana stumbled out. Quinn watched and looked concerned. Brittany noticed and immediately smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Go check on her but don't be mean."

"I'm never mean babe."

Brittany rolled her eyes as Quinn walked to Santana dropping an arm around her.

"Been getting a little busy?"

"Go away."

"Hey, I'm trying out the big sister thing."

"We're not related yet. You didn't even talk to me until I was a Sophomore."

Quinn shrugged, "Leave it in the past."

"Easy for you to say. Everything is so easy for and out in the open. It's not that way for me Quinn. So back off."

Santana pushed her away and stalked down the hall. Quinn clenched her fist went toward the auditorium. She walked on the stage and slammed her fist on the piano.

"What are you doing to my sister?"

"Uh..." Rachel paused, "Your parents aren't married yet."

Quinn groaned, "So what?"

"Well you're kind of mean to her."

"So what?" Quinn glared, "So what that I pick on her and her friends? So what I put a helmet on Sam's head, duct taped him to a chair, and rolled him down a hill? So what I locked you guys in the choir room for hours? She's still my little sister, I still love her. And if you're fucking with her head I will bury you alive."

Quinn leaned in close with her jaw clenched.

Rachel swallowed, "I didn't do anything."

"What's going on with you and Tana?"

"Well, she's...we're trying to be subtle and take it slow."

"By hooking up in the janitor's closet?"

"We just talked...kissed a little..."

Quinn bared her teeth, "I'm gonna murder you hobbit. You suck at being subtle. You hold hands, she carries your lunch tray, and she melts for you. You SING LOVE SONGS TO EACH OTHER!"

"Quinn..."

"NO, listen, we all know that you're messing around. We all know you're Miss. Popularity messing around with the valedictorian but no one cares. No one. So you fix or I will rearrange your vocal chords. It's possible. My dad's a doctor."

She stormed off.

0000

Rachel sat in the cafeteria watching Santana sitting with Quinn, Brittany, and Sam. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Go over there Rach." Finn pointed, "She's been looking at you too. It's getting weird."

Rachel glared, "Shut up."

"He has a point Rachel, you've both been making ga ga eyes at each other."

"Shut up Blaine."

Rachel kept watching and Santana looked at her before staring back down at the table.

"Subtlety fail."

"Major fail." Finn nodded in agreement.

Rachel sighed and got up from the table walking over to Santana. Quinn kind of scared the hell out of her but she liked Santana a lot.

"I really like her."

"We know." Blaine looked at her.

Finn nodded, "Even I can tell."

"Say something useful or we're not friends anymore."

Blaine cleared his throat but Finn leaned forward with a half smile.

"Come on Rach, everyone in school knows and no one cares. Santana is super hot. You're super hot. It's hot. No one cares. It's not like your dating that weird girl that wears a cape."

Rachel looked at him for a long time as he continued to smile and put his fist up. She pounded her fist against his and walked over to the table. Quinn stared at her, the sweet impish grin she had for Brittany vanished. Quinn reminded her of a big brother with the way she immediately leaned forward, eyebrow quirked.

"Uh Santana, could you stand up please."

Santana stared at her, "What?"

"Please."

Santana stood up slowly and Rachel took her by the hands getting on one knee.

"I am sick of being subtle."

"Who called this subtle?" Smack, "Ouch Britt."

Quinn rubbed the side of her head.

"And I don't want to hide us any longer. Never again, Santana will you be my girlfriend?"

Santana stared, "Stand up."

Rachel stood up and Santana pulled her into a kiss.

"I like this better that subtlety."

"Who the fuck called you guys subtle?" SMACK, "Ouch Brittany!"

0000

AN: Took it in kind of a different direction.

Cause I'm trying to follow this close together, and I'm kinda using this as a test story for my next one. It's a while away, probably, but yeah, review.


	6. Meet the parents

Title: Meet the parents

Summary: Meeting the parents may not go as well as it seems.

00000

Prompt five: Meet the parents

"Mami, tell Quinn to get away from the bathroom door!"

"Quinn, leave your sister alone!"

"She's taking forever! I gotta pee!"

"Then use the one in my room."

"There are too many plants in there. It's like peeing in the forest."

"Quinn, stop giving your mother word for word."

"I'm on the phone!"

Santana groaned and put the phone back to her ear.

"Rachel, seriously, you don't have to come. Just say we all died and became vegetables."

Rachel laughed, "We're about to leave. It'll be fine San. Okay? Breathe baby. Remember we practiced this."

"I know. I'll see you soon."

She hung up and walked out the bathroom going down the steps into the kitchen leaning against the counter. The Lopez-Fabray household was quite the chaotic mess. And it seemed to get worse with Russel and Maribel got married.

"Can we ship Quinn away?"

"Be nice princess. She's a good sister."

"She's a pain."

Maribel grinned and picked up the food carrying it over to the table and Santana followed helping.

"The worse part is, she's like really adopted but you won't give her back."

Quinn walked in taking a roll out the bowl, "Shut up shrimp toast."

She walked into the living room.

"Brittany is coming over."

Santana sighed, "Mami, we're meeting my girlfriend."

"Santana, shh, you can't be that childish. Go sit in there with your daddy."

Santana walked into the living room and sat on the couch leaning against Russell.

"Papi?"

"Yes?"

"Can we send Quinn to China?"

Quinn glared, "I'm totally right here. Dad, tell her not to talk that way about me."

"Girls, knock it off."

"Quinn started it."

"No, you did."

"No, you did!"

"How?"

"Because you were born!"

Quinn glared, "I'm gonna tie you to a tree!"

"Try it and I'll break your shin!"

"Bring it on!"

The doorbell rang.

Russell clapped his hands, "Hey, knock it off girls."

"I blame Santana!"

"I blame your face!"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Maribel walked in and whistled loudly, "Everyone sit down! We are not animals! We will not act like it! Sit down!"

Everyone dropped on to the couch, Maribel looked ready to yell again when the doorbell rang again. She took off her apron and walked over to the door opening it.

"Welcome to my life."

Hiram smiled, "Maribel, my Bella Luna."

"Spicy Latina get inside this cuddle."

Hiram and Leroy hugged her walking into the house. They went over to Russel and Santana smiled walking up to Rachel kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Gag me with a wooden spoon."

Russel smacked Quinn in the head, "Pleasure meeting you both. I'm Russel."

Brittany walked into the house and immediately went to Quinn kissing her deeply. She pulled away and smiled at everyone in the room as Quinn wore a goober grin on her face.

"Brittany is flawless." Quinn smiled, "Come on, I'll show you where we make food."

"I like food."

They stared at one another as they walked into the kitchen.

Russel shook his head, "Kids, they fall in love every second."

"Oh Russel, we both know they will get married and have lots little babies for me to spoil."

Russel blushed, "Oh dear, please...let's not have me get out the heart medication early."

Santana smiled at Rachel kissing her on the cheek again moving her ear.

"My family is nuts."

Rachel smiled turning to whisper back, "I can't wait to see how crazy."

They started walking into the dinning room, Maribel and Russel at the heads of the table, Hiram and Leroy sitting beside one another, Rachel sat beside Leroy across from Santana, and Brittany and Quinn sat together holding hands.

"Now Rachel, I know you don't eat meat so I made a little of this and little of that. No meat just for you."

Rachel smiled, "I adore you."

"And I you."

Santana smiled, "I adore you too."

Rachel blushed and Quinn rolled her eyes grabbing the plate of vegan quesadillas and Maribel smacked the back of he hand.

"Guess first."

"Why are you and daddy so violent?"

Brittany kissed her hand taking the plate, "It's okay love muffin."

"Thanks babe."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel who seemed amused.

Hiram smiled, "So, I think we should get down to business."

"Oh yes, we have several things to talk about." Leroy smiled, "Delicious by the way."

Maribel put a hand to her chest, "A way to every man's heart."

"So this business?" Russel looked at them.

Leroy grinned, "Oh yes, girls we know you're both high school girls in...whatever it is."

"But we think that maybe we should institute an open door policy."

Hiram nodded, "While sound proofing works, it only keeps the sound encased in the house."

"So we hear all the kissing and giggling."

Hiram smirked, "And Santana you are quite persuasive."

Santana slid down her seat and covered her face with a napkin and Rachel stared at her dad's in disbelief.

"Dad! Daddy! This is not the time."

Russel stared, "It's the perfect time. Santana, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing papi."

He gave her a stern look and Maribel snapped her fingers.

"Relax Russ, she's a good girl. No worse than Quinn."

Russel stared, "But she's the baby."

"Papi..." Santana blushed, "I'm not a baby."

Maribel nodded, "You are the baby."

"Can we just start showing the naked baby pictures now?"

Santana glared at Quinn and clenched her jaw tightly.

"Shut up Quinn."

"Make me."

"I'll stab you with this fork."

Quinn glared picking up the steak knife, "Bring it on chica."

"Racist orphan!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

Russel clapped his hands, "Enough."

"Papi, she started it!"

"You started it!"

"How?"

"By breathing."

Maribel whistled, "Silence! We do not behave like animals in front of guest! We are civilized people. Start arguing again and I'll bump your heads together and go all Lima Heights!"

The table quieted down and she cleared her throat.

"So Rachel, tell me what is 'Funny Girl' and my little girl is watching it all the time now?"

Santana blushed, "Mami..."

0000

Rachel and Santana smiled sitting on the swings in the back yard, well Rachel sat on the swing and Santana sat in her lap. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I love you family."

"Whatever, we're nuts."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah but I love you anyway."

"Yeah, I love...you said you love me?"

Rachel nodded kissing her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you." Santana kissed her back softly.

The back door opened and Maribel and Quinn poked their heads out.

"Girls, come play scrabble."

Santana sighed, "Mami, we're busy!"

"And your father is about to have a heart attack because he can't see you two."

"Papi is a drama queen!"

Quinn sighed, "Just get in the house!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

She got off Rachel's lap and pulled her up. Rachel smiled pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love your family."

"Uh huh."

0000

AN: I see the Lopez-Fabray family as being dysfunctional.


	7. Awkward

Title: Free day

Summary: Part of the first chapter of the story inspired by pezberry week

00000

Prompt six?: Free day

After I turned 14 my mom informed me we were moving to Lima Hills, when I asked why, she said she and her boyfriend, Russel Fabray, were going to be living together. I was pissed, I didn't want to leave the Heights. After my dad left, leaving mami and me with nothing we moved in with my uncle and cousins, it was great. I was mad for weeks and when we moved in Quinn still didn't talk to me. Only telling me to move. Apparently she was mad too. Eventually she started talking to me at home, then when I was finally a Sophomore she talked to me at school, our parents got engaged and she decided it was her mission to be the most annoying big sister ever. EVER! Kills me. Now I'm a junior and she's a senior and even worse than before. But I guess I love her.

We sit in her car heading to school, she's playing loud indie music, I would say she's a hipster but she's really just too cool for words. She'll never know that I think she's cool. She whips her early graduation gift, a Bumble Bee charger, and slams on breaks in a parking space. I watch her fix her pink hair, it's been pink since middle school, and pull on her circle sunglasses.

"You look like a loser." She gets out the car.

I hate her, "I hate you."

I get out the car and look at my clothes, I look like a hot Michelle Obama. Plaid skirt, a white Ralph Lauren polo, and my flats. She looks dirty...who am I kidding, my step sister is hot. She's standing here in her tattered jeans, a tucked in black wife beater, and a red flannel shirt tied around her waist. Not to mention her black biker boots.

"No you don't, you wanna be me."

I do, "I don't."

"Right and I'm not the most awesome person on the planet."

Before I can respond I see a blur of red, white, and blond throw itself at Quinn and I immediately know it's Brittany. I don't get how my sister the Punk could get a girl like Brittany. Class president, Cheerio, dance captain, super smart, and just beautiful. Yeah Quinn is attractive, she is editor of the Literature magazine, a shoe in for Yale, and her class valedictorian. But do YOU know Quinn? No, didn't think so.

"HI best friend."

"Hi Brittany."

She says we're best friends and I believe her. When she cam to the new house she said, 'God has laid a hand', and we've been friends ever since. Even her and Quinn break up because she says they're meant to be so it doesn't matter. I believe her too. She is so sure of herself, even when says it in a ditzy way.

Quinn keeps an arm around Brittany, "You love gorgeous."

"You look hot."

"Janitor's closet?"

"Yes."

She hops up wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist and Quinn starts carrying her.

"See you at lunch little sister."

"Step sister."

"Bye unicorn."

I blush, "Bye Britt."

I start walking across the parking lot, watching the jocks and cheerios, the geeks, nerds, and the people popular just because they were popular. 80's movie popular, like they have fast cars and rich parents. When I finally reach the old truck I start smiling, Sam is sitting there tuning his guitar with his blond hair in his face and Bugs Bunny on his shirt. I walk up sitting on the down tailgate and grin at him. He smiles back.

"Hey Santana."

"Hey Trouty, how was summer?"

"It was great. I mean, we spent the whole time in the land down under."

During the summer Sam is with his mom in Austrillia, every summer since were 5, it's pretty cool. He comes back a little tanner and lot more relaxed.

"What did you do?"

I shrug, "We went on a cruise, Brittany and Quinn broke up, I got to visit my uncle, and then I went to Puerto Rico, with Quinn, because she was on some photography thing. I'm a model there apparently. According to Quinn."

"That's cool S. You're pretty."

I smile at him, we're in platonic love. I'm a lesbian and he's gay. So gay. He dies his hair with lemon juice. He starts playing his guitar and I look toward the popular kids, they tried to recruit Quinn but she set one of their golf carts on fire, and I watch Finn tossing the football around with Puck, Blaine talking to...the most beautiful Goddess on earth.

"Santana, you got some drool on your face."

"Shut up." I glare at him, "She's so..."

"Coming over here!"

Sam looks at me and then we both look over as Rachel walks toward us with Finn at her side. They are the most nauseating best friends in the world. Really are. No lie. You would think they were dating if Finn wasn't so single. So damn single. They walk and smile.

"Hi Santana, We're partners in English this year. So here's my number and email address. Text me some time. Later." She smiles, "Bye Sam, come on Finn."

"Later."

He follows her and I just stare at the card in my hand.

"Hi."

Sam laughs, "Oh man, that's funny. Come on."

He pulls me with him and we head into school trying to avoid anyone with a slushy cup. It's hell week for JV that means hitting as many losers with slushy as you c...

"Happy first day."

I stand there in shock, no one has ever attacked me or Sam. The hall stills and Karofsky walks up smacking the freshman in the head. I know he's a freshman because no one attacks me.

"Why did you do that?"

"Look at them..." He pointed.

The crowd started to part perfectly and I saw the pink hair that nightmares are made of. Quinn. How did she even see it?

"Hey, what the fuck Bear Cub? I told you they were off limits to this shit."

Dave looks sheepish, "Sorry Q, he's new."

"You. Get over here."

Quinn stares him down as he walks over to her. She grabs his shirt.

"That's my little sister. Understand?"

"Uh..."

"I'm Quinn FaFUCKINGbray and she's my little sister. She's off limits or I'm gonna put a target on you."

She quirks that perfect eyebrow and gives a sweet smile as she lets go of his shirt and takes Brittany by the hand.

"Come Britt Britt, I don't want to be later for class."

"Coming."

I shake my head at them, she is so whipped.

"Go clean up losers, I'll talk to your teacher. It's Schue right?"

She doesn't wait for an answer as she walks away. My big sister.

00000

By lunch everyone knew that Quinn openly called me her sister without teasing me. Everyone in school was talking about it. When I sat with Quinn and Brittany at lunch people watched me and Sam talk about Lord of The Rings while Quinn and Brittany fed each other. By English I am glad to be on the back halls away from a lot of the prying eyes.

I got in my English class and notice the assigned seats, then I notice that I am not beside Sam but I'm beside Rachel. Oh no. I go over to my seat and start to fidget. I had to borrow Quinn's old clothes. Like super old. I'm wearing a freaking yellow sundress that she left in the laundry room freshman year, just in case she needed to blend in. That makes no fucking sense. None. Pink hair and yellow sundress. Anyway, the point here is, I look twelve.

Rachel walks in and smiles at me brightly then looks at the dress and grins even more. God, this is embarrassing.

"You look nice."

"Thanks..."

"Do you know anything about the first book?"

I look at the list, "Yes, it's about this black woman from the 1970's that is transported back in time to help her ancestors. White slave owners."

"Really?" Her eyes grow wide and she puts her attention on me.

I nod, this is exciting, "Yeah, it is so amazingly written."

This is when I realize that I am talking to Rachel about a book. I shake my head, Kindred, an amazing book, always makes me talk. Always.

"You really like to read huh?"

I nod, "Yeah..."

"That's cool."

I look down at the table and the teacher comes in talking a mile a minute, but I can't hear him. Not over the way Rachel is watching, be still my beating heart, her eyes are so brown they're almost gold in this light. I feel passion I never could have imagine. She looks away and I feel so cold. My eyes meet the teacher's as he grins.

"Well Santana, stand up and share the quote about love that defines you in this moment."

I stare at him, my eyes flicker to Rachel and she is staring at me. I swallow and look at Sam, he looks so terrified he's looking everywhere to avoid being called on that he hasn't noticed that I am about to have a panic attack.

"I wanted so badly to lie down next to her on the couch, to wrap my arms around her and sleep. Not fu...F, like in those movies. Not even have sex. Just sleep together in the most innocent sense of the phrase. But I lacked the courage and she had a boyfriend and I was gawky and she was gorgeous and I was hopelessly boring and she was endlessly fascinating. So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was hurricane." I stop, "John Green, Looking for Alaska."

Mr. Mills smiles, "That was beautiful. I'm changing your first book to Looking for Alaska. As a matter of fact, that one book is your first interim assignment. Everyone use your first book. Easiest assignment I've ever given. Here is the catch, you and your partner have to identify with the character and then you write about your partner as that character. And no, you can not be the same character and hand in one paper."

I sit down and sigh, why oh why did I have to be honest? I should have quoted Katy Perry or Bruno Mars' suicidal grenade catching ass. That song is so inane, it means nothing. Nothing at all. Why not tell her to watch out? Why not keep her off the train tracks? And what kind of girl is this that you have to worry about getting stabbed for her? As a matter of fucking fact, where the hell did you meet this girl Mr. Mars? Huh? Huh?

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look at Rachel.

"Do you want to meet at your house to study? Mine is currently occupied by some rather loud relatives."

I just stare and nod, making a weird squeaking sound as the bell rings. She stands up and walks out the room with a smile as she links arms with Blaine. I walk over to Sam and he stares.

"So?"

"She's coming over tonight."

"Oh, what are you gonna do?"

"Hide."

I walk away and he follows laughing. Probably because he knows that I just may very well hide.

0000

"Get ou tmy room!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

I throw a book at Quinn and she catches it, bouncing into my bed with her dirty shoes on.

"Quinn, why are you in my room?"

"Just checking on you, you got an ice bath, how are you?"

She's so caring and such a bitch at the same time.

"I'm fine."

"I can kick that kids ass."

I smile at her, "I know. Thanks, but it's okay. It was bound to happen. I'm a loser. Remember?"

"The hell you are." She gets out the bed and walks up to me, "You're fucking awesome little sister. Besides I call you loser. No one else. Got it?"

I nod, "Yeah."

"Great, I got a date with my tiny dancer." She kisses my forehead then pushes me away walking out.

I love her, she's a great sister. No kiddin...there is dirt in my bed. I fucking hate her.

0000

I spend the better half of the day finishing my other homework so I can reread some of 'Looking for Alaska', it's beautiful really. The tragedy of it all.

"She's dorking it out in her room., come on it's right here loser."

I look to the door, who was Quinn talking to? Brittany? Why would Brittany need Quinn to show her to my room, same goes for Sam. What the hell? I go to stand and Quinn opens the door and Rachel walks in slowly and smiles at me. Quinn leans in the door frame watching Rachel sitting in the chair beside mine. I glare at Quinn, she won't even budge or stop watching Rachel. Brittany walks up wrapping her arms around Quinn's face leaning her fore head against hers.

"Baby, let's go look for ducks."

Quinn smiles at her, "Hey babe, how about we watch some movies? Homeless people are at the park."

"Oh yeah and that last guy did watch us make out."

"Right." Quinn kisses her, "Go pick some movies in my room."

Brittany runs off. Quinn stares at Rachel quirk an eye brow before tilting her head to the side with a serial killer sweet smile.

"My room is right down the hall if you need anything." She keeps smiling at Rachel, "I have great hearing."

She walks out, leaving the door open and I sigh, it's going to be a long night.

0000

AN: That's all you get for now.

Review, tell me what you wanna see?


End file.
